


Video Games

by froidenuit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, gamer - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froidenuit/pseuds/froidenuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can’t play for shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

He tilted his head to the side, staring carefully at every game cover in front of him and feeling even more lost with each passing second. He had this habit of biting down his bottom lip when he was lost in thought and he was sure he must be doing it right now. This deal was only about him, this vitrine full of old, new and classic video games he had no clue about, and a shitload of options at hand. Action, shooter, adventure, role-playing, sports. Really, he just needed something to get his head —and Chanyeol’s— off the finals-induced-stress, nothing else.

He had to make a decision and he had to make it quick, it wasn’t like he could allow himself to spend the whole afternoon trying to come up with a good choice. And honestly, he was sure about one thing. He must look like a total idiot standing there like that. His lack of experience in the video game department probably could be smelled 500 miles away. The place wasn’t packed, at least. He had made sure to pick a store where no one but the employees at the back could witness his lameness.

After a long week of cero sleep, nerve-wracking finals and no time whatsoever, it was finally friday and that only meant one thing in Baekhyun’s schedule: crashing at Chanyeol’s house to hang out, most probably watching movies until they could no longer feel their eyeballs.

It wasn’t like he has not seen him around campus all week, but he missed him already and he couldn’t wait to show him what he’d got for him.

Every friday was the same since he could remember. Some people liked clubbing. Others preferred going to the mall, or maybe road tripping to the nearest beach. But it was different for them. This was _their_ tradition, and it never failed to make him look up to every weekend trough the exhaustive weeks at uni. Finals week was hell and free time wasn’t a very common thing to have —especially when you were majoring in Music and your best friend in Mechatronics— so they made sure that no matter what, they had to find a way to keep their little tradition alive and it had been that way ever since. They had even talked once about renting a small apartment in one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city after they graduated, so that way they wouldn’t have any excuse in the future to stay apart for too long. Baekhyun was more than okay with that plan.

The first time he saw Chanyeol he froze on the spot between his locker and Ji Ho’s angry fist. His daily routine back then in high school consisted of scurrying to class and going back home without catching the attention of the gang of bullies that spent most of their time calling him a fag and whatnot only because he liked to apply a little bit of tar black eyeliner on his upper eyelid. In that moment the only sound he was able to process was Ji Ho’s threatening voice and the echo of laughs around him, which probably came from his squad of minions. But the punch never came, and he sighed in relief, trembling against the cold, metallic surface of the locker rubbing against his lower back. He didn’t even register a new voice coming closer until he stopped feeling the grip on the collar of his shirt and he peeked through the fingers covering his face.

What he saw next was something he didn’t quite expect.

He had seen this guy around before, but he barely said a word to anyone. He was an easy target to spot, what with his good looks and his dark clothes. Baekhyun even set eyes on the tattoo he had on his arm one time when he was on his way home and the guy was sitting all alone on the stairs at the entrance with his headphones on and lips moving along the lines of some random song. Probably something with drum solos and four guitars attacking your ears at the same time, because he always failed at keeping his fingers from moving to the rhythm.

That only made the situation even more strange. He doubted this guy was going to be remotely okay after interrupting Ji Ho’s deeds, and he felt kind of bad for putting him in this place, even though he didn’t actually ask for his help. All he knew was that this guy _sure_ could lift, as he put Ji Ho in the same position he had been previously against the locker. He took advantage of his height, whispering something in the ear of the significantly smaller man and in a blink they were left alone with no signs of him or his gang on the corridor. He was impressed. Clearly, he had misjudged the books' cover.

Needless to say this guy didn’t seem like someone you should be afraid of —regardless of the sleeve tattoo and the bad boy aura he had— nor he seemed like Baekhyun. There was something different about him, the _good_ kind of different. They stayed in silence and the guy smiled reassuringly at him like he was able to read what he was thinking. He felt like things were going to be okay.

It was impossible for Baekhyun to see himself without Chanyeol by his side. They were two parts of a puzzle. He’d be miserable if he had to confront the outer world without a certain six feet giant stuck by his side like a shadow. He followed his steps every day though the hallways, talking about anything and everything with that deep voice of his or just making him laugh with jokes he’s not quite sure even he understands, to the point where Baekhyun could no longer feel the air traveling to his lungs. And of course, every now and then getting himself into Jongin’s black list by making fun of his poor attempts to get into Kyungsoo’s skin tight pants.

Besides needing him as a friend slash personal bodyguard, ever since the day they met he knew he had fallen for him…and hard. He was completely, utterly and downright infatuated with Park Chanyeol.

But it was not like he needed to know this piece of information.

Baekhyun realized he was into boys technically since his prepubescent years when something poked the front of his boxers at the mere sight of Zac Efron wearing basketball shorts on his tv. The thing is, Chanyeol _does know_ about it. It’s just that even when he has no problem shoving his tongue down any guy's throat, he does an excellent job at ignoring Baekhyun’s crush on him. But he didn’t like to overthink things. Maybe they were better off as best friends, maybe-

A soft poke on his right shoulder made him jump out of his skin and turn around, only to find himself looking up at a guy who was at least two heads taller than him.

“Hey. You kind of spaced out real hard and it was starting to freak out my manager so he told me to come over and help you,” the guy took a deep breath, his face managing to pull off a look between boredom and plain resignation. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

 _Sehun_ , his nametag said. He was now standing in front of him and the guy was skinny to the extent where he could easily pass as a runway model. Baekhyun felt kind of average standing by his side. The guy kept waiting for an answer, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow —which was pierced, jesus christ— and the same blank expression on his face. Of course his struggle wouldn’t stay unnoticed, but it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. It’s just that he was only good at one thing and one thing only when it came to shopping and it definitely didn’t include video games. But fashion? That he could do.

This guy was so attractive it was kind of offensive. He had a nice profile, porcelain skin, and pinky lips. His hair was styled messily, falling softly over his left eye, and he had at least eight different kinds of hair dye on but somehow he pulled it off effortlessly. For some reason Sehun made him think of his classmate, Lu Han. If he focused long enough, he could imagine Lu Han in all his glory tripping over his own feet at the sight of him.

Telling him about this Sehun guy seemed like a great idea, who knows, maybe he could take a walk here and see it for himself.

He made a mental memo.

“Hmm, something…entertaining?” he tried. “Nothing too sporty, or gore, and don’t even think about anything ninja related. I need something in between. Does it ring a bell for you?” He wasn’t even done speaking when the guy got to business, looking for something on the highest shelf. He sure knew how to do his work because he took out a box from the last row in a beat, pushing it towards Baekhyun with the same inscrutable façade.

“Something like this will do.”

“My knowledge in this stuff is kind of nonexistent, but this looks pretty cool indeed. Thank you, I'll pay on my way out.”

 _God of War III_. This was what he was talking about.

“It’s nothing, it was an easy choice. This bad boy is the best-selling game in the GOW series. I think it sold over 5.2 million copies. It’s a classic,” he said, aiming a last look at Baekhyun as he already retreated to his spot. “Oh, and don’t hesitate asking for help if you come again,” he added jokingly, his expression finally lighting up a little.

“Yeah, you really are perfect for him,” Baekhyun murmured, voice barely audible.

“Did you say something?” apparently high enough to make Sehun stop on his way to the back of the store where two other guys were waiting for him.

“Nothing. I said nothing. Bye!”

Lu Han sure would have a lot of ass kissing and thanking to do after this.

 

✧

 

Even when the only noise echoing through the two story house was The Pretender by Foo Fighters, he got to hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand and he dropped the pair of pants he was holding to pick it up and check the notifications.

_Baekkie: get ur ass down here_

Fuck, fuck fuck. He was early.

He had barely stepped out of the shower two minutes ago and the only piece of clothing in his body was a pair of gray briefs. He paused the current mix he was blasting on 8tracks, picking up the first hoodie he found and taking a few seconds to smell it before throwing it on and deciding to just go with it quick because it didn’t stink. Also, he loved this hoodie. It was all black with “why so serious?” in white, bold letters at the front. Baekhyun got it for him a few years ago on his 16th birthday —knowing about his weakness for The Joker or basically anything Batman-related— and he’d made sure to wear it religiously since then. Then he proceeded to struggle with the black skinnies he had discarded to the floor. And to Ace the cake, he couldn’t get them past his thighs because his legs were still dripping wet from the shower.

His hair was A Real Situation. It was drenched and small water droplets trickled on his hoodie, his neck and then got lost running down his back. It could only be described by one word: disastrous, but strangely fitting. He hasn’t cut his hair in a few months now and it was obvious as the tips of his hair reached his Adam’s apple. He didn’t have the time to style it just how he liked it, so he just fixed a couple of strands here and there with his hands, leaving the rest falling over his eyes and literally _everywhere_. He heard the doorbell ringing insistently —Baekhyun would murder him the instant he opened the door— and he ran down the stairs, trying to remain in one piece, until he finally reached the door.

He took a couple of breaths and opened it to find a smiling Baekhyun on his doorstep. He had an unreadable look on his eyes and they seemed to be glued to Chanyeol’s clothes for a second, but the usual shimmer returned as soon as it left. He guessed he must really look like crap. Damn Baekhyun and his impromptu appearances.

“You’re lucky I have to stand on two legs so I can’t choke you with them since my hands are busy. At least for now.”

“That would be rude on so many levels.”

“Shut up.”

 

✧

 

They had been playing in Chanyeol’s personal Eden —his couch— for the last couple of hours. Their current situation was worthy of a lazy, single man living in a trailer. They were surrounded by popcorn, empty soda cans, snack bags, and Chanyeol’s guitar because he couldn’t stay away from his precious child. There was something he suspected was left over pizza too, and he’d been touching the thing with his socked foot for a while now but he refused to take his eyes off the screen and losing, yet again. So, no, he would never know.

“You know, I got assisted by this really hot guy at the game store. He was totally boyfriend material,” Baekhyun commented halfheartedly, pausing the game.

“Hey but you were just about to-”

“Listen to me, this is serious.”

“What, will you jump him?” he said rather grumpily.

“Oh, no. Too bitchy-looking for my taste, but I’m sure Lu Han will flip shit,” Baekhyun said, a little smile adorning his lips. Chanyeol knew that smile, and it only meant trouble.

“Uhm,” Chanyeol shrugged, reaching to take the controller from Baekhyun’s hands. He didn’t even protest. “For a second there you got me thinking I would be history. There’s only one place for a bitchy looking man in your life, you know.”

Baekhyun snorted. “You’re anything but bitchy looking.”

“Bitch I might.” There was a mocking tone in his voice, almost flirty even, but that didn’t stop Baekhyun from punching him on the shoulder. “Ow! Why don’t you just surrender to your highness, really. And by highness I mean me.”

“No fucking way.”

“But I’m not even applying half of my knowledge in skips and tricks yet. The gods of Olympus have abandoned you, Baek. Now there is no hope.”

“You wish, _Channie_. I won’t give up that easily. I have my ways.”

“Yeah, because that’s why you got your ass beaten by Hercules. Come on, who does that? Even Lu Han could destroy you if he wanted to, and he’s not even that good.”

“He came out of nowhere, I didn’t see him! And you know well he-“

“But now that I remember there is that time when we played this game at Jongin’s dorm. It was like two days after the release because he’s such a sunovabitch and he got his dirty little hands on it that soon. And guess what, Luhan found the head of Helios. I didn’t see shit and he could use it as a lantern in the dark areas to reveal hidden doorways and stuff. Fucker drags me in FIFA all the time and that’s pretty much all my self-esteem can take, thank you very much.”

“—has innate talent. For fucks sake, Lu Han made a pact with the god of sports and I’m not responsible. Now stop whining and let me play, please?"

“It’s a no from me.”

“You’re making me feel dumb.”

“It’s okay to feel just the way you are.”

“Dear god.”

 

✧

 

 

They had been stuck in the same objective for the last hour because Baekhyun couldn’t kill Hercules for his life. He refused to admit defeat and this was already the rebound, of the rebound, of the rebound. But Chanyeol hated to admit he could live with that if it meant he got to keep staring —in a totally smooth manner— at the way his eyebrows furrowed when he fucked up, and how he made the cutest of faces when he pushed all the buttons for nothing because his opponent on screen made him bite the dust with one hand anyway. Baekhyun looked straight down _beautiful_ today and it only made him feel dizzy with want, barely managing to tear his gaze away when he found himself staring at his side profile for too long, or at the way his slim and long fingers gripped the controller. He felt his hands get sweaty on his lap, and it was getting harder to keep them where they were and not on Baekhyun. He sure didn’t choke him on the doorstep, but the sexual tension was.

“Okay, but this is the last chance I’m giving you. You’re a disgrace for my kind.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a moment, considering the most appropriate way to choke Chanyeol with the couch cushions when he was brutally hit by the greatest idea he'd ever had. “Uhm-”

“What?”

“What if, what if you teach me,” he voiced, staring carefully at his best friend.

“Again, what. You know there’s no way in this universe with my help or not that you could possibly become the god of war, right? Not even Pandora’s box could save you.”

“I don't suck balls that hard."

"Like I would know."

Baekhyun sighed. "The point is, teach me how to pass this mission at least, so we can move on?” Puppy eyes mode activated. He knew Chanyeol was a sucker for them.

“Well, o…kay,” he barely managed to respond before Baekhyun smiled and sat a little closer. Even more. He hoped he was doing a great job keeping a straight face. “It’s all about combos, finding the chests and winning orbs, alright? Just stay like this and look at me putting my _Blade of Exile_ to good use."

“I’m all eyes and ears.” He suddenly looked nervous for a reason. Chanyeol didn’t even want to know.

“Well I know about this really cool way to get extra orbs. Saw that guy I just defeated? That was Hydra. Now let’s see what’s in here.” Chanyeol’s character walked in some sort of ship with two girls at the entrance. Two _naked_ girls. “And there’s the bed. Now I will show them what mortals can do.” He pressed a couple of buttons before pressing circle and really, how did he not see this coming. A mini game appeared on screen and of course Chanyeol made them his bitches, quite literally. “Look, I got red orbs! And all I had to do was stick my dick here and there. This is gold. Want to try?” he asked.

Baekhyun stared at him and then at the screen for what seemed like an eternity before he seemed to make up his mind about something Chanyeol couldn’t put his finger on. “Can you like, teach me, with your hands? I think my problem is that I have a tendency to push all the buttons at the same time, it’s like my hands can’t execute orders for shit.” Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt like he was about to step into dangerous territory. The one where you have to be extra careful because one faux move could send you head first into the depths of sea and Athena wouldn’t be there at the top to save you with her weird ass Olympic goddess magic. He swallowed.

“Like this?” Chanyeol asked, turning to the side a little. He was facing Baekhyun and the screen at the same time. He took the controller and suppressed a yelp when their hands made contact. His were two times bigger and they engulfed Baekhyun’s petite ones. The sight made him want to die a little bit. He wondered if Baekhyun was at least a bit uncomfortable by the way his hands were all hot and sweaty, but if he did, he didn’t show it.

“Don’t you think your neck will hurt in this position?”

“N-no. I’m fine,” Chanyeol looked anywhere but down to avoid meeting Baekhyun’s intense stare. He didn’t know where they were heading to, but he could feel his sanity slipping bit by bit and he wasn’t ashamed about it as he should be. “But I mean, it’s okay if you want to…you know, sit closer." 

“How?” Chanyeol was sure his soul would leave his body at any second.

“Maybe on my lap?"

He gulped.

“Oh. Right, yeah. Let me just-”

He took a deep breath and one second later he found himself with a lap full of Baekhyun. Scratch what he said earlier, he was already dead inside. Baekhyun fitted perfectly in between his legs and Chanyeol was so mortified by the possible reactions his body could perform at any second that he started considering standing up and sprinting out of the house and away from his sinful hips. That thought was left forgotten when the smaller man poised one hand on top of his left knee and turned around, meeting his eyes.

Chanyeol was sure he had to be blushing to the tip of his ears.

“A-are you going to stay like this all night? Hands on the controller, hurry up,” he said, like their current condition was _totally normal_.

Was it him or the room felt ten times hotter?

He felt his heartbeat getting faster, and he prayed to the heavens to stay alive through this and most importantly, don’t pop an erection when there wasn’t even an inch separating Baekhyun’s hips from his little boy. That would be all kinds of awkward. He could do this, he could do this, he could-

“Oh, come on.” Baekhyun had suddenly reached back with one hand to drag Chanyeol closer, surrounding himself with his arms. He wasn’t making this any easier.

“Okay, okay, f-fine. Now, you saw me pulling off a couple of combos. Now I’m going to do the…thing again and you’ll repeat everything I do.” Chanyeol’s breath was skimming over his nape and it was doing all kinds of unholy things to Baekhyun’s gut. If he moved an inch, Chanyeol’s lips could touch his ear and it was hard to stay in place. “Try to follow my fingers and I’ll command you to do things if it’s necessary, okay?”

He was supposed to be looking straight ahead to the screen. He was supposed to have both his hands on the controller. He was supposed to keep his needs at line and he was certainly supposed to be over all the butterflies that invaded his stomach when his best friend was close to him. He was supposed to be strong, but he couldn’t. He thought he knew everything he needed, but when he looked into his eyes he made him feel like he knew nothing at all. He had told himself to give up so many times without even trying, but now they were so close, and he didn’t have the heart to stop himself when he had it all at reach. He couldn’t remember what it was like before he met him, and he didn’t know how they got here but maybe that’s exactly what he needed. Someone who could make him forget his insecurities. Someone who could make him feel whole. Someone who could make him love without knowing how to fall. And maybe that’s the reason why he fought against better judgment, fixating his half-lidded gaze on Chanyeol’s lips, sending an unwritten message he hoped he would get.

And he did.

Their lips met halfway and he heard a gasp and a low moan, but he honestly couldn’t care less about which one came from him. Chanyeol knew this moment had been in the making for way too long and he felt like nothing could compare to the feeling of Baekhyun’s plush thighs being sandwiched by his own. The way he let out those cute, almost purring sounds when Chanyeol did something particularly good with his pierced tongue. The way his hips felt as he held on to them for dear life. The way their teeth clashed more than once because of the weird angle, but it only made them seek each other’s mouths even more. The way his delicate fingers twisted and tangled themselves in his hair, making it even messier, but he didn’t care. He had fallen deeply without really knowing how far it all could go, but the thought alone made something stir inside of him and he was willing to take a chance.

And that was how in the middle of heated kisses, Baekhyun snapped.

“Screw God of War. I want you,” he murmured, still nipping at Chanyeol’s lower lip.

“-what did you say? Don't stop.” At some point his hands had traveled higher to Baekhyun’s ribs, and he shuddered in his grasp as Chanyeol kept caressing his sides.

“I said...I want you,” he enphasized every word with a soft kiss, and another, and another. "And I love you."

“My life is yours. From this day I shall carry on with your will.”

“Less Kratos quotes, more kissing,” Baekhyun whispered hotly against his lips.

“Fuck. I love you too.”

 

                             

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaand here it is. I feel like y'all should know that 1. I know nothing about gow and this was the result of plain late night research. I think I did my best but if there's any mistake somewhere, well, you've been warned 2. Sorry in general, i'm such a sucker for this kind of au and I had to make it happen.  
> Hope I made justice to this beautiful fanart~


End file.
